My Savior
by soHAPPY
Summary: When her marriage hits a whole new low, Rosaline (Ms. Mullins) asks Dewey for advice help that might just end up saving her life. DeweyxMs.Mullins


**Title**: My Savior

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: When her marriage hits a whole new low, Rosaline (Ms. Mullins) asks Dewey for advice/ help that mightjust end up saving her life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SOR.

_**My Savior**_

I was never fully aware of how offensive and obnoxious my boyfriend really was. I was always blinded by his flawless bone structure, his endearingly toned body, and his all-the-time cheery smile. Although he seemed perfect from afar, that was only his mask he wore so his darkened soul and ruthless intentions would not show. He was a good actor, I'll give him that. But, I had never met………dated…….. and married someone so vile in my life. Actually I hadn't even married anyone before. I can't believe I fell for his stupid traps. I was such a fool. Incessantly, I would tell myself how lucky I was to be with him, but I was only making excuses for myself just to stay with him. I was convinced that all relationships went through the occasional abuse; verbal, emotional, physical, everything. I thought we could still make it work.

I decided to tell my friend, Dewey Finn, about my problem. He always knew what was best for me. He allowed me to live a little and still stay down to earth. I must admit, at first, when I had hired him to supply one of my classes, I though he was little "out there". But, he was actually quite intellectual and I could see the light that the children always saw in him.

Moving on, he had just come from his tour, and I invited him out for coffee. We spoke and my relationship with my current husband now divorced though just happened to come along. I poured my whole story and let a few tears shed from my eyes. He told me right then and there to leave the bastard. I was quite taken back by what he had just said, but he began to explain to me just how serious this was and how badly hurt I could get. I thought he would give me advice on how to stop it, but he didn't. He just plainly asked me if it happened more than once and if I told my husband to stop it. I answered 'yes' for both the questions. That's when I also received my own answer. I was getting no benefits from this relationship. All I got was pain and I was always hoping that one day, something would happen to stop this. But, nothing came and I couldn't waste my whole life waiting for something that probably was never going to happen.

That day, I was actually determined to break things off with my husband no matter how hard and painful it might have been,

I opened the creaky entrance to our home and spotted my husband eating his dinner lazily. He jabbed his fork all around his mash potatoes and without a single look he asked,

"Where have you been?" His voice was strong and firm and now I prayed for only a slap or punch to the face. 'Get yourself together, 'I thought to myself, 'you can do this.'

"Out with a friend. We went to Starbucks. I left a note on my dresser." I replied casually, laying my purse on the counter.

He clenched his fists, "Oh, so you think you're better than me now?"

I walked around the counter to the table, "Did I say that?"

He looked surprised that I had actually stood up for myself, but continued, "Blowing me off to go-"

"Blowing you off? What, did we have something planned?'" I inquired. He stood p from the seat, looking like he was ready to being a blow.

"Dinner." He answered tightly, but I knew that he was unsure of his answer.

"Sure, since when do we have dinner together? You're always off with some random stripper, trying to sort out your feelings!" I screamed. I saw him about to take a blow to my face. I took his dinner plate and shielded my face.

"Argh!" He screamed in pain. I grabbed my purse, which withheld my phone and ran out of the kitchen, but he chased me. I ran to the door. He grabbed my wrist, steak knife in hand and was about to stab in the stomach. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dewey appeared from the living room next to us. He held a bar in his hand that looked to be made of something solid, but definitely not steel. He whacked it on my husbands head and in a matter on second, he fell to the ground, unconscious. I checked to see if my husband still had a pulse and he did, of course.

"Dewey!" I hugged him, and tears started flowing freely down my cheeks. I had just been saved. I had just been rescued by my best friend.

"It's okay. It's okay." He said repeatedly, as he stroked my hair. I knew now that I was safe. He joked, "You should really learn how to lock your door."

We both shared a small laugh, "I'm glad I didn't though." More tears escaped from my eyes and we both called the police. They arrived immediately and arrested my husband. Apparently, when Dewey came here he brought a small video camera showing exactly what happened. He showed the part where my husband had almost stabbed me. That is why he paused before he knocked my husband out. What surprised me even more was that my husband didn't even try to argue with anything even before they showed the video.

My husband was sentenced to jail for some wad of years in jail and after that he was given a restraining order. I was completely relieved. All the stress that used to be on my shoulders was lifted off. No more was I bossed around or abused. I was my own person now. I was Ms. Rosaline Mullins again; principal of Horace Green Prep.

The day Dewey freed me was the day I could finally breathe. I loosened up, but still remained on duty as a principal. I became a new person. I was reborn again and finally, I could say I was happy. I was really and truly happy. The next years brought even more joy as I was pronounced to be Mrs. Finn. To most, that may have sounded bizarre, but it didn't to me. It sounded just fine.

This time I know that I am truly blessed. I am married to someone who beyond doubt cares, loves, and is devoted to me and our marriage, as am I. I don't know what I'd do without Dewey. He shaped my life into this beautiful fairytale and I can't imagine living life without him now. He's made my life full and complete. I know now what it means and feels to love and above all, be loved. The day he told me to break up with my husband, I finally found someone who cared for me so much and I never want to let that connection and him go.

When I look back on my last marriage, I can't help thinking how stupid and blind I was. Now, I know that that will never happen here because with Dewey, I am home; a place where I always will belong. Although we may go through many bumps along the road of our marriage, I know one thing will always remain: love.

**_Read:_**

**_Hope you enjoyed it and reviews are much appreciative! I just though i could try something a little new. If you like reading something differen,t i suggest you read my story Me, Myself, and I. It's about Alicia! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_SoHaPPy_**


End file.
